


A Future You Hadn't Planned

by admiralandrea



Series: A Tall Dark Stranger [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Community: trope_bingo, Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam starts to teach G how to be his slave





	A Future You Hadn't Planned

**Author's Note:**

> A direct continuation of [The Devil Will Always Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154129), so this won't make much sense unless you read that one first. Sam is a criminal in this and G is the homeless guy he takes in, so it is inherently non/dub-con, with a D/s relationship and all that entails. Written for the Loss of Innocence square of my Trope Bingo card.

Sam had decided to start G’s training as soon as they got home. His new property needed to learn the rules and just what Sam was going to expect of him as soon as possible. He turned to Ramos and gave him instructions.

“I’m going to be incommunicado for a few days,” he said. “No interruptions unless it’s life or death. I’ve got no deals pending, so it shouldn’t be an issue. My cellphone will be off. I want the security recording in my suite, but passive only – no active monitoring by anyone. You keep the team on alert and working, the same with the household staff.”

“Yes sir,” Ramos agreed immediately. 

“I’ll use the intercom when I want food, but don’t expect to see me at all,” Sam added.

Ramos nodded agreement. “I’ll make sure everyone knows sir,” he said.

Once they were back home, Sam wasted no time in leading G through the house to his suite, hand on the back of the other man’s neck in a firm grip. As soon as they were in his living room, Sam could see that the carpet had been cleaned from earlier. There was a slight lingering scent of cleaning products in the room, but not enough to cause any issues.

“Strip,” Sam said to G, who stood quietly beside him.

He immediately complied, taking off the few items of clothing Sam had let him wear on the trip and folding them into a neat pile on a chair, shoes tucked underneath. 

“Good, now come here,” Sam put a hand on his neck again to guide G over to the sofa. He sat down, then urged G to his knees between his legs. “You’re going to be spending the majority of your time naked from now on,” Sam told him.

G blushed, but didn’t say anything and Sam could see that his cock was reacting to the news, so at least a part of him was interested in what Sam was offering. Sam felt a stirring of reaction from his own body in return. The innocence that G was portraying was incredibly alluring to Sam.

“I’m going to ask you some questions now and I expect honest answers,” Sam told him.

G blushed harder, but nodded understanding, before ducking his head down and twisting his hands together nervously.

“Alright,” Sam said. “I want to know the truth about your name first.”

G looked up. “I told you the truth already,” he said firmly. “I don’t know my name.”

“You must know your surname,” Sam insisted. “Child Services and schools must have called you something other than G.”

“Why does it matter to you?” G asked, a hint of belligerence in his tone. “He’s nobody anyway. Just a forgotten kid no-one cares about. G is more than enough, I expect you’re not going to use it anyway.”

Sam felt anger boil through him at the sudden show of defiance from G. He grabbed one arm and hauled him up onto the couch and over his lap.

G swore and struggled, but Sam was bigger and stronger, easily subduing him. He put one hand on the middle of G’s back to hold him in position and used the other to swat G’s ass hard a half dozen times.

G swore again and yelled and struggled some more, but Sam just pressed down harder and then added a further six hits for good measure.

“Shit, stop, fuck you, get off me!” G cried out, not giving up on his struggles.

Sam grabbed him around the middle and stood up, then put G over his shoulder and headed through to the bedroom. G was still yelling and trying to get free the whole time. Sam took him over to a corner of the room where he had a St Andrews Cross set up that he’d liked tying Derek to. Utilizing his superior size and strength, he put G on his feet and quickly cuffed his wrists. Then he dropped to a crouch and restrained his ankles as well, before G could retaliate and kick out at him.

Ankles secure, he stood again and added a thick strap around G’s waist, before finishing with another across his forehead. G had stopped yelling but continued to struggle against the restraints, fighting to get free, even though there was no chance of success. His sides heaved and sweat broke out across his body, as he continued to fight, just like he had in the van when they’d first captured him.

Sam frowned, concerned. The reaction seemed extreme and almost mindless, as though G wasn’t really aware of what he was doing and couldn’t stop himself. The way he was secured, he couldn’t hurt himself, but Sam wasn’t happy. He went to his nightstand and took out a case containing a bottle of GHB and a syringe. He quickly prepared a dose and then went back over to G.

Reaching out, he grabbed the other man’s chin and held it in a tight grip. “Look at me G,” he ordered.

The other man blinked, but finally focussed on Sam’s face. “What?” he asked sullenly.

“You have a choice here,” Sam told him. “Either you calm down or I drug you,” he held up the syringe to reinforce his point. “What will it be?”

“Fuck you,” G swore and he spat at Sam.

Sam drew back in surprise and wiped at his face. He wasn’t sure what had triggered such an extreme response, but decided there was only one thing he could do. He moved back behind G and quickly injected the contents of the syringe into G’s ass. That earned him an angry yell, but there was nowhere for the other man to go. 

Tossing the syringe safely onto his dresser, Sam watched closely as the drug took effect. Within a minute, G’s eyes were closing and he was slumped in the restraints. Satisfied he was out for a while, Sam crossed over to his house phone.

“Bring me some coffee and pastries,” he ordered Betty when she answered the phone.

“Yes sir,” she agreed quickly and Sam hung up again. He went back into the living room and settled on the couch with a paper. G would be out for a while and Sam needed to decide what he was going to do next to deal with this unexpected problem.

*

When Sam went back into the bedroom to check on G, he found the other man still unconscious. He checked G’s pulse and was pleased it was normal. Looking at his watch, he calculated it wouldn’t be too long before he started to wake up. 

Standing back, Sam visually inspected the other man’s back. There were no remaining marks from the whipping he’d endured the day they’d found him in the warehouse. His ass was a different story. It was reddened from the earlier impromptu spanking and Sam felt his cock stir as he studied the flesh. It was a firm ass, but Sam thought it could be more muscular. In fact, he thought G’s whole body could do with toning up. He would work with him in the gym for that, as well as getting G out in the pool and spending some time in the sun. He was too pale for Sam’s liking, probably because of the life he’d led.

Sam stepped up closer and checked on G again, making sure he wasn’t faking unconsciousness. Satisfied he wasn’t awake yet, Sam took the opportunity to run his hands over the other man’s body, enjoying how smooth and unblemished it was. For someone who claimed to have lived on the street for years, he seemed surprisingly unmarked. All the other street people Sam had known, including Derek, had had various marks or scars as a legacy of their difficult lives. G had none, which was a red flag for Sam. He was underweight though and bore other signs Sam would expect of someone who was homeless.

Just then G moaned and moved against his restraints. Sam kept pressed up close to him, letting the other man feel his presence.

“Wha…?” G mumbled, trying to turn his head.

“Sh,” Sam said, whispering against G’s ear.

G moaned again. “Sam?” he asked blearily.

Sam hummed in agreement and reached out to undo the forehead strap, so G could turn his head. Sam tilted his chin and looked into hazy blue eyes.

“You with me G?” he asked.

G licked his lips and stared at Sam in confusion. “Drug me again?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Do you remember why?” he asked.

G shook his head. Sam smiled, pleased. He didn’t want to risk triggering another manic episode in the other man. He was shelving the name topic again for now, instead he would start teaching G some of the basics of belonging to Sam. But he was determined to eventually get to the bottom of the issue of G’s name. 

Sam reluctantly backed off from G’s body, crouching down to undo the ankle restraints quickly, before standing up again to unfasten the rest. G didn’t try to move, so Sam took hold of an arm and guided him backwards. He stumbled and nearly fell, so Sam quickly picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

“Hey!” G’s protest was half-hearted at best, but turned into a yelp when he was dumped on his ass on the bed.

Sam smirked as he watched G roll to his side and try to peer back at his ass, lightly touching the red flesh of one buttock. He gave up after a minute and looked up at Sam.

“I messed up didn’t I?” he asked with a resigned look.

Sam nodded. “You did,” he agreed. “And I punished you for it. That’s how things work here. You’re my property remember?”

“I remember,” G nodded. “I’m sorry. What did I do?”

Sam shook his head. “That’s not important right now,” he told G. “We’re leaving it alone for now and moving on to other things.”

G moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, looking up at Sam. He was clearly uncomfortable, but seemed determined to ignore it. “How do I not mess up again if I don’t know what I did wrong?” he asked.

“We’ll worry about that another time,” Sam told him. “For now, there are more pleasant things we could be doing.” He gave G a blatant once-over as he said it. Not surprisingly, he got a blush from G at that. But he also noticed that G’s cock twitched a little at the attention. Sam smirked, it seemed G wasn’t impervious to Sam’s interest in him.

Deciding to up the ante, Sam started to undress. G immediately got wide-eyed and blushed even harder, but he kept watching Sam the whole time. Sam could see his cock getting harder and as he watched, G licked his lips leaving them shiny and moist. Sam ripped his eyes away and quickly shoved off the rest of his clothes, for once not caring about leaving them in a heap on the floor. It was why he employed staff after all.

Naked, Sam pounced on G, making the other man squeak in surprise. Sam used his full weight to press G into the bed, ignoring the little yelp of pain that he made. Sam groaned as he felt all that delicious skin underneath him and their cocks rubbed together as Sam adjusted his position.

Bending his head, Sam took the inviting mouth in a hard kiss, pressing his tongue between G’s lips and tasting him thoroughly. G’s arms came up around him and he clutched tightly as Sam continued the oral assault. As the kiss went on, G made eager noises into Sam’s mouth and he started to try and move against Sam’s weight on him.

Sam pulled back, earning a groan of disapproval from G. Sam looked down at him, admiring the red kiss-swollen mouth and the darkened eyes gazing up at him.

“Why’d you stop?” G demanded.

Sam stared down at him, until the other man blushed and looked away. “Hey, don’t do that,” Sam said, reaching out to turn G’s face back to him.

G’s expression had turned wary and Sam frowned, not liking that. G looked nervous now and he shifted underneath Sam, who could tell the other man was no longer hard.

“Let’s try something else,” Sam suggested. 

G gave a tentative nod, but didn’t say anything. Sam reached above his head for the restraints he kept permanently attached to the bed. G still looked nervous, but he didn’t speak. Sam quickly fastened the cuffs to G’s wrists, then waited to see how he reacted. G pulled on them for a couple of minutes, clearly testing them out, but the straps were bolted to the bed and he had no chance of getting free.

After he stopped, he looked up to Sam, who was kneeling back patiently waiting and watching. 

“What now?” he asked Sam.

“Remember what you called me in the forest?” Sam asked.

That earned him another blush from G, making Sam smile. He liked that reaction a lot. “Master,” G said softly.

Sam nodded. “I’d like you to use that all the time from now on,” he told G.

G was still blushing, but he nodded agreement. “Master,” he said, a little more firmly this time.

Sam could see his cock was getting interested again and he smirked at that. G looked nervous, but just waited for Sam’s next move. Sam decided to really up the ante and bent his head over G’s groin, swallowing his cock down. G yelled loudly and bucked upwards, but Sam had anticipated the move and had already put an arm across his hips to stop G choking him with the involuntary thrust.

As Sam continued to suck on G’s cock, he kept a firm grip on him, so he couldn’t move. G was moaning loudly and his cock quickly got hard again from Sam’s attentions. Sam hummed, making G swear above him and Sam smirked around his mouthful. He decided to keep up the sensual assault and quickly got his fingers wet, without ever letting G’s cock go. Reaching down, he rubbed across G’s perineum and then his asshole.

G grunted loudly and writhed under Sam’s weight on him. Sam didn’t let up though, keeping him pinned in place as he slowly pressed the tip of his finger into the tight grip of G’s ass. One of G’s legs kicked out at Sam, but he wasn’t saying stop. Sam decided to give him a break though, wanting to check his reaction.

Pulling back, he let G’s cock pop out of his mouth and withdrew his finger, shifting back onto his knees. G was sheened with sweat and he was pulling hard at the cuffs, chest heaving for breath. His cock was red and shiny from Sam’s attentions, balls pulled up tight.

He slowly blinked up at Sam, eyes opening as he realized Sam had stopped. His pupils were blown black and he licked his lips as he stared at Sam.

“Master?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam gave him a reassuring smile. “You okay?” he asked.

G nodded quickly. “I’m good,” he said. “Master,” he quickly added.

“Ready for more?” Sam asked, as he reached across to the nightstand.

“Please Master,” G said eagerly.

Sam smirked at that, quickly grabbing a new tube of lube from the drawer. G was eyeing him nervously when he realized what Sam was holding.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to damage you,” Sam promised. “That’s not my thing. I won’t tell you it won’t hurt though, because it always hurts the first time. You just need to try and relax as much as possible and that will help.” 

“Okay,” G agreed and he spread his legs wide on the bed.

“Here,” Sam grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and tucked it under G’s hips. “This will help.”

“Thank you Master,” G said quietly, squirming a little before stilling.

“Comfortable?” Sam asked.

G bobbed his head in a quick nod of agreement, so Sam smiled at him. He moved to stretch out the length of the bed and took G’s mouth in a kiss, needing to taste him again. G immediately opened eagerly to welcome Sam’s tongue, trying to shift closer.

Sam kept up the kiss for a while, reaching out to caress G’s body as he did so. He made no move towards his cock for now, instead deciding to play with G’s nipples, to test his responsiveness. G made a startled noise when Sam rubbed at one nub, but Sam could see he still had his eyes closed. Sam broke the kiss to tease at the other nipple with his tongue, earning more noises from G. Sam was pleased at how vocal he was, not leaving Sam to guess whether he was enjoying Sam’s attentions, even if his hard, weeping cock hadn’t given it away.

Sam opened the lube with one hand, while keeping up his teasing of G’s nipples with the other hand and his mouth. He reached down between G’s spread legs to rub at his hole again. G was bucking up again, so Sam put one leg across both of G’s to keep him in place.

The next several minutes, Sam gradually worked one finger into the tightness of G’s ass, never stopping in his teasing of G’s nipples as he did so. It didn’t take long to find G’s prostate and rub against it.

“Fuck!” G yelled and this time he dislodged Sam’s leg with his upward movement.

Sam looked up at him and chuckled at the wide-eyed look that G gave him. “Like that?” he asked with a smirk.

G gave him an incredulous look, as if he couldn’t believe Sam needed to ask, so Sam rubbed his prostate again. G cried out again, legs spreading even further as he tugged on the cuffs once more. His cock was purple and leaking pre-come, smearing it across his belly as it bobbed with G’s movements. Sam’s own cock was aching with need as well and he decided he had to get them both off before he went any further.

Bending down, Sam slid his mouth the length of G’s cock and rubbed across his prostate at the same time. He’d thrown a leg over G again and pressed his hips down at the same time. G screamed and writhed under the weight of Sam’s body, but didn’t have the leverage to move. As Sam sucked his cock, he moved his finger in G’s ass, teasing his prostate repeatedly, until he was rewarded by the taste of G’s come.

G was moaning constantly, body heaving as he came hard. Sam pulled off his cock and took it in hand instead, encouraging G’s orgasm, as he continued to work his finger inside G. He patiently eased G through the aftermath of coming, until the other man was limp and spent on the bed.

Carefully pulling his finger free, Sam went to his knees and grabbed his own cock. He was pretty close to desperate now himself and jacked himself hard and fast, looking down on the worn out man in his bed. G’s eyes were barely open, but he was clearly watching Sam get himself off, licking his lips as he eyed Sam’s body.

Sam grunted with satisfaction and squeezed himself firmly, feeling his orgasm start. He pointed his cock at G’s body and watched his spunk splash across G’s groin and belly, mixing with the other man’s come. G moaned loudly and Sam saw his cock twitch as Sam came on him. That made Sam growl in appreciation and his cock spurted a couple more times, until he was done.

Sam allowed himself to fall to the bed, landing beside G and immediately taking his mouth in a long, thorough kiss. G responded just as eagerly as before, and Sam hummed in satisfaction. It had been a good start to their new relationship. 

*

The next few days were spent mostly in bed, apart from meals or using the bathroom. But when the weekend rolled around, Sam decided he wanted to watch the Clippers game on T.V. so he dragged G into his living room. Sam sat on the couch and encouraged G to lie across his lap, wanting to still have access to his body while the game was on. 

Sam still hadn’t gone beyond finger fucking or the use of toys in G’s ass so far, but he intended to move on soon. Meanwhile, G proved as responsive every time, showing every sign of loving whatever Sam did with or to him, whether it was in bed or the shower. Sam was planning to up the ante in the next couple of days, not just finally fucking G properly at last, but also with the introduction of a few other aspects of the relationship.

For now though, he settled for playing with G’s ass, taking his time with slowly pushing three fingers into him as he watched the game. G wasn’t paying any attention to the television, he was hiding his face in a cushion as he writhed and moaned under Sam’s teasing.

Sam teased at his prostate, while reaching to pinch at a nipple as well, just to feel G’s ass tighten around his fingers. G’s nipples were extremely sensitive and Sam loved to tease and torture the little nubs. He soon had G bucking underneath him, as he asked for more.

“Please Master,” he begged.

“Please what?” Sam asked as he let go of G’s chest and reached down to squeeze his balls instead.

G gave a wordless shout at that and bucked up hard again. “Please fuck me Master,” he said breathlessly.

Sam stilled his teasing at that, surprised at the request, but pleased all the same. It was the first time G had asked him for something, which Sam took to be a good sign. 

“Master?” G turned his head to look up at Sam, worried expression on his face.

Sam leered down at him, making G shiver. “Sure you’re ready for that?” he asked.

G gave a quick nod. “You’re prepared me well Master,” he replied. “Please, I want your cock inside me.”

“Alright then,” Sam said. He reached out to turn off the television he’d given up watching a while ago in favor of playing with his slave. 

Gently pulling his fingers free from G’s ass, he encouraged the other man up off his lap and onto his knees instead, astride Sam. G reached for the lube before Sam could and quickly squeezed some out, then took his time using it to cover Sam’s cock. Sam grunted in appreciation, before helping G to get into position.

G slowly lowered himself onto Sam’s cock, frowning and biting his lip in concentration. Sam reached out to touch him, teasing his nipples and stroking his cock, as G carefully eased downwards. G moaned as Sam slowly slid into him, until he was all the way down, Sam’s cock fully embedded in G’s ass. 

They stayed still in that position for a while, so that G could adjust to being filled so thoroughly. Sam grasped his chin and took his mouth in a long, slow kiss, making G moan when he pulled back.

“Good?” Sam asked.

“So good Master,” G answered, eyes dark and body flushed with arousal.

“Ready to move?” Sam asked.

G just nodded, before slowly pushing upwards, lifting himself off of Sam’s cock, then grunting as he moved downwards again. Sam watched intently, loving seeing G’s body swallow his cock. He started teasing at G’s nipples again, just to feel him clench around Sam’s cock inside him, making them both moan in pleasure.

Soon though, Sam needed more and he reached out to grip G’s hips tightly, starting to push up into the other man’s movements over him. G moaned again and sped up his efforts, breathing getting harsher as he rode Sam faster, starting to grunt now as he got closer to coming.

Sam reached out to grasp G’s cock, stroking it firmly as they moved together, until G cried out loudly and started to come. Sam let go of G’s cock and grabbed his hips again, thrusting up several more times before coming himself with a shout, holding tight as he emptied into G’s ass.

G slumped against Sam’s body, still breathing hard as he recovered from the intensity of his own orgasm. Sam stroked his back, relishing the closeness as they came down and not caring about the sticky mess between them. 

G hummed with satisfaction, kissing Sam’s chest, before pulling back enough to look Sam in the eye.

“Thank you,” he said, voice filled with emotions. He pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s mouth, then pulled back again. “My name is Grisha Nikolaev Callen Reznikov,” he added.

Sam gave him a surprised look, not having expected the revelation. “Reznikov?” he asked. “As in the Russian mob boss?”

G gave a sigh. “Yeah, my grandfather,” he admitted. He made no attempts to move off Sam’s lap for the conversation and Sam was happy to keep the connection between them for the moment.

“My mother was American,” G told him. “All I know about my father is that he was Sergei Reznikov’s younger son and that he raped my mother. She got pregnant, decided to have the baby, but couldn’t keep me when I was born. That’s how I ended up in the system. I didn’t find out the truth about my family until much later and I didn’t want to look for any of them. As far as I know, they’ve never looked for me either. I did eventually find out my mother had died when I was a baby.”

He stopped there, looking emotionally drained by what he had shared with Sam. Sam put his arms around G, keeping them physically close.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said. “I promise not to use this information to hurt you. I meant it when I said you’re mine now and I don’t share my property with anyone else.”

G looked relieved by that. “Thank you Master,” he whispered and rested his head against Sam’s chest, closing his eyes.

Sam carefully moved them, hearing a little hiss from G as their bodies separated, but his eyes stayed closed as Sam stretched them out on the couch and reached for the blanket that was on the back. This wasn’t exactly how he’d expected things to happen when he fucked G for the first time, but he was glad that G had trusted him enough to share the details of his past with him, however scant the information.

*

The next morning, they were sat enjoying a leisurely breakfast together. G was squirming in his seat, as he picked at some fruit. Sam smirked, knowing exactly why he couldn’t sit comfortably.

“We’re going shopping today,” he announced casually.

G looked up at that, wide-eyed with surprise. “Master?” he asked hesitantly.

Sam nodded. “You need some clothes,” he said. “Although you’ll spend most of your time naked, there will be occasions where I’ll need you dressed and you don’t have anything at present.”

G dropped his eyes at that, no doubt remembering the first time they’d met, a couple of weeks ago and just why he didn’t have clothes any more.

“And,” Sam said, getting his attention again. “There’s a few other things you need.” He emphasized the word ‘other’ and smirked when he saw that had definitely piqued G’s interest.

“Okay,” he said, sounding eager at the prospect.

“Finish your breakfast then and I’ll get Ramos to bring some of Nico’s things for you to wear on our trip.”

“Yes Master,” G said and started eating his plate of fruit more quickly this time.

Sam watched thoughtfully, remembering that first morning and G saying he preferred tea to coffee. He mentally added another stop to their itinerary for the day, thinking it wouldn’t cost much to get some tea and it would give him easy points with the other man.

*

The first part of the shopping trip went easily. When they arrived at the Farmer’s Market and Sam led G to the tea stall, he was clearly surprised, his face lighting up in pleasure as he looked at Sam. 

Sam nodded at the stall with a smile. “Go for it,” he said encouragingly and stepped back to watch as G started to discuss tea animatedly with the man running the stall. 

It took about fifteen minutes for G to choose what he wanted, repeatedly glancing back at Sam to check on him as the time passed. Finally Sam moved closer to him.

“Choose whatever you want G,” Sam told him. “Don’t worry about the cost, just get whatever you like.”

“Thank you Master,” G said quietly with a shy smile, then turned back to his negotiations with the stall owner.

Eventually, he turned to Sam, who already had his wallet ready to hand over cash in exchange for G’s bag of goodies. He had several boxes and bags of different blends and seemed really happy as they walked back to the car, keeping close to Sam as they went.

Done with the market, they headed for Beverly Hills, where Sam wanted them to go clothes shopping. The trip was a short one and before long, Sam was ushering G into a high end tailor’s shop on Wiltshire Boulevard, where the manager was waiting to greet them.

Ramos took up position just inside the door, standing discreetly to one side, while a member of staff locked up and flipped the closed sign. Sam had paid a large sum of money to ensure no-one else was around while they were here.

G looked overwhelmed as he stayed close to Sam, gazing around with a wide-eyed look that had become familiar to Sam over the last couple of weeks of knowing him.

Sam put a hand on his back and guided him further into the shop. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Just relax and let the staff look after you. I’ll be here the whole time.”

G nodded and followed after the manager, who handed him over to an assistant to take his measurements. Sam settled into a seat to watch over proceedings.

A couple of hours later they were done and Sam guided G back out to the street. They had several other places to visit before heading for their final destination and soon had their arms full of bags. G was looking more and more stressed though, so Sam led the way back to the car earlier than he had planned, deciding the rest could wait for another day.

“We’ve got a bit of a distance to go now, so time for you to relax,” Sam told G, as they climbed into the car. “Clothes off,” Sam added, as G reached for his seatbelt. “Then I want you over my lap.”

G looked surprised, but hurried to comply, as Sam started at him. Once he was in position, Sam picked up the intercom to let the driver know they could get going. He spent the drive across L.A. playing with G’s ass, finger fucking him slowly, while G writhed and moaned on his lap. 

When Sam knew they were getting close to their destination, he stopped, pulling his fingers free of G’s ass. G whined loudly, bucking up in search of Sam’s hands again. Sam smacked him once, hard, making G yell.

“Enough,” Sam said. “On your knees on the floor. Eyes closed and mouth open.”

G struggled to move, so Sam shifted his legs and tipped him on the floor. G gave a startled look up at him as he got into position, but didn’t say anything. Sam gave him a curt nod once he was kneeling and G followed the rest of his instructions. Sam grunted approval and quickly opened his pants. Playing with G had gotten him revved up and he jacked his cock hard and fast, not taking long until he was ready to come.

Sam directed his cock at G’s face and came all over him, moaning with satisfaction as he spurted into G’s mouth and across his cheeks and chin. Come dripped down onto G’s chest making Sam moan some more. G was whining, face red under the white stripes of come that covered him. His cock was hard and leaking, balls drawn up tight. 

Sam took a few seconds to catch his breath, appreciating the sight of his slave marked in such a basic way. He decided to take pity on the other man and let him get off. It would ensure he was relaxed for the last part of their shopping trip.

“Touch yourself G,” he ordered, reaching out to rub his come into G’s skin as he said it.

G moaned, but obediently reached down to grasp his cock. “That’s it slave, let me see you come,” Sam encouraged him.

G was making constant noise as he stroked himself, eyes still closed and lips parted. Sam continued to rub his come into G’s face, then slid two fingers into his mouth. G made an eager noise and sucked enthusiastically on Sam’s fingers. Sam hummed in appreciation. He hadn’t started the oral part of G’s training yet, but judging by his responsiveness, it looked like G was in a good place to start. For now though Sam needed him to come, before they reached their destination.

Reaching down, Sam pinched at G’s nipples, twisting and torturing the nubs. G moaned around the fingers still in his mouth and his hand sped up where he jacked his cock. 

“That’s it,” Sam said. He let go of the nipple he was teasing, reaching down to squeeze G’s balls instead. “Come now G,” he ordered, pulling his fingers from G’s mouth as he said it.

G yelled and his cock spurted over his own hand and Sam’s, while his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Sam let go of his balls, watching closely as G’s hand on his cock slowed to a stop. G swayed in place, eyes still closed, as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Sam reached into the side pocket of the door nearest to him and pulled out a packet of wipes. He quickly cleaned his own hands, before putting his clothes to rights. As he zipped up, the car slowed to a stop and he knew they’d gotten to their final destination.

Reaching out, Sam grasped G’s chin and tilted his face towards him. “Look at me G,” he said.

G slowly blinked his eyes open, still looked dazed from coming so hard. Sam smiled at him, pleased to see his plan had worked.

“Master?” G asked in a breathless voice.

“We’re here,” Sam told him.

G looked around, not that he could see anything when the windows were tinted. “Should I get dressed Master?” he asked.

Sam’s position meant he couldn’t reach his clothes. “No,” Sam told him. “You don’t need clothes where we are now.”

G immediately blushed, but couldn’t hide his face, closing his eyes again instead.

“None of that,” Sam told him sternly. “There are only a couple of people here and they’re used to seeing slaves. Ramos is the only other person who will see you.”

“Yes Master,” G murmured, but he still looked embarrassed.

Sam shook his head, but didn’t say anything else, just reached out to open the door. G would eventually get used to being naked when other people were clothed.

The walk from the car to the large warehouse they were entering was a short one and there was no one around. G still had his head down for the duration though and he was pressed close to Sam’s side, as he had been wherever they went that day.

Once inside, Ramos again stayed by the entrance, while a member of staff greeted them and then locked the door behind them.

“This way please,” the member of staff said, guiding them across to a large counter area, with the sort of cabinets normally found in a jewelry store.

When G caught sight of what was on display, he immediately balked, freezing at Sam’s side. Sam turned to him and saw that he looked almost white and one hand reached out to latch on to Sam’s arm tightly.

“G?” Sam asked, using a gentle tone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the member of staff moving away.

G tore his eyes away from the cabinets to look at Sam. “Why?” he whispered.

Sam guided him to a pair of chairs set in front of the counters and pressed G into one, crouching down in front of him.

“You’re my property G,” he reminded him. “A collar is a sign of that. It will show other people that you belong to me and they aren’t allowed to touch you. It will keep you safe.” 

G had that wide-eyed look Sam was coming to expect. Everything that was happening was new to him and he reacted with an innocence that Sam was continually surprised by, for someone who had spent so long living on the streets. He waited to see how G would respond, watching closely as G thought about what Sam had told him.

After a few minutes, G looked up at Sam again. “Okay,” he said hoarsely. “I understand Master.”

Sam gave a pleased smile, happy that G had capitulated without a struggle. His new slave seemed to be a pragmatic guy and always acquiesced once he understood Sam’s reasoning. Of course, Sam would prefer him to be compliant without questioning, but knew that G wasn’t like that at the moment. He turned and located the member of staff, waving the guy forward.

“Yes sir?” the man said respectfully, once he was in front of them.

“I want one black leather collar and one metal one,” Sam told him. 

“What type of metal sir?” the man asked, as he walked behind the counter to one of the cabinets.

“Titanium is preferable,” Sam said, looking over the trays that the staff member was setting out on top of the counter.

G was watching closely, so Sam beckoned him to his side, curious to see the other man’s reaction once he was confronted with the reality of what he’d be wearing. G ignored the leather collars, instead focusing on the metal ones and Sam could see he seemed interested in one in particular, reaching out as if to touch, before quickly dropping his hand to his side. He gave Sam a sideways look and Sam guessed he was checking for Sam’s approval. Sam gave him an encouraging nod.

“You see something you like G?” he asked.

G reached out again and this time touched one collar in particular. It had a Celtic knot style design in the front part of the collar, but the back was plain. Sam pursed his lips. It was a little more ornate than he would have expected, but if it was what G liked, then Sam was willing to consider it. He wanted G to be happy with what he was wearing.

The member of staff picked up the collar and held it out to Sam, explaining the lock and how to adjust it.

“Let’s try it for size shall we?” Sam suggested, turning to G.

G seemed uncertain what Sam wanted him to do, so Sam gently turned him so that his back was to Sam and put the collar around his neck. It took minimal adjustment on Sam’s part and then he was fastening the collar in place with a little click. He didn’t miss the shiver that went through G as Sam locked the collar and Sam smirked to himself, before turning G back to face him.

G was blushing again, but stood there as Sam adjusted the collar at the front, until it was lying properly. The assistant was waiting with a handheld mirror, so Sam showed G what it looked like. G looked pleased as he studied the collar, turning his head from side to side, before reaching up to gently touch the metal.

“We’ll take it,” Sam decided, as he handed back the mirror. “Can we have engraved tags?”

“Of course sir,” the assistant agreed, reaching for another tray, which contained various tags. “We can have that done this afternoon, while you wait, if you let me have the text.”

Sam unfastened the collar and set it back on the counter, then accepted the pad and pen the assistant handed over. He made sure G couldn’t see what he was writing, not wanting any objections from him. Done, Sam handed the pad back and then turned to look at the tags, while the assistant summoned another member of staff by phone. 

Tags selected, Sam moved to look at the trays of leather collars, again keeping an eye on G as he perused the choices on offer. He’d been planning on selecting a black leather collar, but one in blue caught his glance. It was a bit sappier than Sam would like to admit to, but he liked the look of it because he knew it would match G’s blue eyes. 

Again, Sam got G to try on the collar and immediately saw that he was right. G looked pleased with the choice as well, so Sam handed it over to the assistant, along with another set of tags for engraving.

“These should take about an hour total,” the engraver explained, as he took everything from the sales assistant.

“No rush,” Sam replied. “We have plenty of other shopping to do while we’re here.”

G looked intrigued by that remark, gazing around at the shelves of toys and equipment in the large room and Sam grinned in approval. It was a long time since he’d had someone new to shop for and he was looking forward to the experience.

Sam decided to start things off easily and headed for the shelves of lube. G stuck close to his side and the assistant followed behind, bringing them a shopping cart. Sam was going to spend a lot of money in this place.

*

By the time Sam was done, more than an hour had passed and the cart was filled to overflowing with all the various things he’d picked out. G looked by turns nervous, intrigued and excited, but he didn’t comment on anything that Sam chose, just watched closely as the items were added to the cart.

Finally satisfied, Sam headed back to the counter up front. The engraver was waiting, both collars on the counter with the tags now attached. Sam picked up each one in turn and examined them, before nodding in satisfaction.

“This is good work,” he said appreciatively. “Thank you.” He reached for his wallet and handed a generous tip to the engraver.

“Thank you Sir,” he replied, with a nod of the head, accepting the money from Sam.

“Do you want to place one now Sir?” the assistant asked. “It’ll take a little while to scan and bag your purchases and we have a room available.”

Sam nodded. It was what he’d planned on doing, so he picked up the metal collar. “You can box that one,” he said, indicating the leather collar.

“Yes Sir,” the assistant agreed. “The room is just over here.” He led the way across to the far side of the room and keyed a code into an electronic pad to unlock the door for them.

Sam ushered G inside, hand on the back of his neck. “There is no surveillance in this room Sir,” the assistant said, as he turned away.

“Thank you,” Sam said, then closed the door behind them, hearing the lock engage again.

G looked nervous, but his cock was half-hard, so he wasn’t entirely unaffected by what was happening, Sam was pleased to note. The room was well lit and had a chair and bed in one corner.

“On your knees G,” Sam said, as he sat on the chair.

G immediately did as he was told, watching Sam as he settled into position. 

“I’m not one for fancy words,” Sam told him, as he unfastened the collar. “This is a symbol of my ownership of you. It stays in place at all times, unless I replace it with the leather one. As I said, it marks you as my property and means you are protected at all times. If anything were to happen to me, Ramos will take care of you and ensure your safety. I will also put things in place with my lawyer, in case I’m ill or incapacitated. Do you understand?”

G was wide-eyed again, but he nodded as Sam finished his speech. “I understand Master,” he agreed quietly.

“Good,” Sam held up the collar. “Bend forward.”

G leant his head down and Sam fastened the collar in place, then locked it. The key went on to a chain he already had in his pocket. Then he tilted G’s head back up and took his mouth in a firm, possessive kiss. Just the act of collaring G had gotten him hard and he reached down to open his pants.

G was breathless when Sam let him go and he was as turned on as Sam was, eyes glazed and cock hard. Sam grinned ferally at that. He stroked himself a couple of times, before deciding they had time for a quick fuck.

“On the bed on your knees,” he ordered, grabbing the tube of lube he’d slipped into a pocket at the counter.

G hurried to comply, while Sam shoved his pants down and got behind him. G was already slick and stretched from earlier, so Sam just added a little more lube, before coating his cock and then started to press into G’s ass.

The slide into G was easy and Sam grunted with satisfaction as he buried himself in the slick heat of the other man’s body. Sam set a fast pace, hammering hard into G as he gripped his hips tightly. G moaned beneath him, keeping a tight grip on the bedclothes beneath him.

Sam didn’t last long, before he was emptying himself in G with a loud grunt. G was moaning constantly, but stayed in position while Sam slumped over his back.

“Did you come?” Sam demanded, as he pulled out with a pop.

“No Master,” G said breathlessly.

Sam pulled him up and back and could see his cock was purple and slick. “Good boy,” he said with satisfaction. 

Sam stood up and put his clothes to rights, then picked up the tube of lube he’d dropped to the floor.

“Master?” G stayed where he was on the bed.

“Let’s go,” Sam said impatiently, holding out a hand to him.

G took the hand and staggered off the bed, blushing when he realized Sam wasn’t going to let him come. 

“You need to learn about orgasm denial and chastity,” Sam told him. “This is a good time to start.”

G looked nervous as well as embarrassed and Sam guessed he was apprehensive about the store staff seeing him aroused.

“You’ll get used to this,” Sam told him, as he pulled the door open.

“Yes Master,” G whispered as he followed Sam out the door.

Sam smirked. G’s slave training had barely begun, but now that he was collared, Sam was ready to take things to the next level with him. He had a feeling it was going to be a wild ride.


End file.
